


Mundo hostil

by Kikinu



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces, Peter piensa en el futuro. Sabe que será un lugar hostil para él y Edmund.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mundo hostil

A veces, Peter piensa en el futuro.

Ahora están de vuelta en su casa, Narnia convirtiéndose cada día en un recuerdo más y más lejano. Sólo que no, sólo que cada cosa que ocurrió allí sigue fresca en su memoria (en la memoria de los cuatro) y no puede evitar preguntarse si su futuro en casa será como el futuro (pasado) que tuvieron en Narnia.

La respiración de Edmund es lenta y, a causa del frío, se abraza con más fuerza a él. Peter besa su frente y se asegura de que las mantas lo tapen bien.

Aquí, ninguno de ellos es adulto. Aquí, Edmund sólo tiene 10 años y Peter no debería sentir por él todo lo que siente, ni recordar todo lo que han hecho. Edmund tampoco debería recordarlo.

En Narnia ellos eran reyes y podían hacer lo que quisieran, todos lo alababan y respetaban sus decisiones y acciones. Sus hermanas bromeaban con ellos sobre su relación, pero nunca los rechazaban por ella.

Aquí son niños que hacen cosas de adultos, cosas incluso prohibidas para ellos. Susan los mira con reprobación y Lucy con lástima. Ellas también recuerdan.

A veces, Peter piensa en el futuro. Sabe que será un lugar hostil para él y Edmund.


End file.
